You're Special
by AlaskaForever
Summary: These are the two words that haunt me. These are the two words I can never escape from, no matter how hard I try to block them out. And little did I know, these two words were just the beginning. Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, only my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow writers and readers. This story is linked to Hunting Dog and its sequel What Lies Beneath (mainly What Lies Beneath). It is from Celeste's POV and it is her explaining what her nightmare is about. I hope you enjoy feel free to read and review ****J**

I believe everyone wants to share their story. That we all have something that haunts us. Something that we struggle to interpret.

Have you ever had a nightmare that seems so real? One that you can never escape from. Well, that's what I have to deal with. Typical! My kind does not need sleep, yet for as long as I can remember I have needed it. Maybe my body grew accustomed to Earth and all of its rules? Or maybe my restless nights meant I struggled to stay awake during the day? Who knows, who cares? I guess I am trying to reach out to all of you. Trying to express the pain I have felt through the only way I know how. Writing. Don't tell Dean, he would tease me mercilessly!

Perhaps I'm doing this in an attempt to make sense of my nightmare. More likely I'm craving sympathy, selfish, I know. But don't we all want to feel that we have someone who will listen to our thoughts? That there is something out there that gives a damn.

Anyway. Whoever finds this, whatever finds this, please, take a while to catch a glimpse of my existence. I am not evil, despite what you may think. I just want this nightmare to stop. I just need it all to stop!

**Any questions feel free to ask. I hope you liked it, this is kind of a prologue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the official start of the story, enjoy my fellow writers and readers.**

"Sleep time kiddo," my Uncle Gabriel stated as I pouted in response.

It wasn't the thought of bedtime that bugged me. It was more the consequence of doing so.

"But I'm not tired," I whined as I pushed myself back against the plush, leather couch.

Uncle Gabe chuckled and pulled me effortlessly closer to him so my head ended up next to his ribs. A part of me felt like head-butting him but something warned me that even his good sense of humour wouldn't stretch that far.

"Not tried kiddo? But we've watched two movies, frigging Frozen and terrible Tarzan which we have seen millions of times. And we had a pillow fight, where I creamed you by the way. Not to mention you practiced holding an illusion today. How can you not be beat?" Uncle Gabe questioned me gently, his champagne coloured eyes glinting with tenderness.

I shot him a filthy look for two reasons. One; he dissed Disney and two; he totally cheated to win that pillow fight. I mean who in their right mind would pack a pillow case full of rocks? Only kidding. But seriously, he turned mine into popping candy pellets, putting me at an unfair disadvantage as I had no weapon.

Smirking he conjured a wet flannel and wiped it roughly over my face.

"There that's better," he grinned as I thumped him playfully on his shoulders.

Catching my arms he looked at me with mock sternness. Smiling I batted my eyelashes, hoping I was acting girly and cute.

"Uncle Gabe," I began in the most childish voice I could muster (how degrading).

"Yes kiddo?" he mimicked my tone to perfection.

"Can you read me a bedtime story?" I blurted out and tried to pull off doe eyes at him.

A soft smile settled on his lips as he said, "Sure".

Throwing my arms around him he scooped me up and dumped me on my bed. Pulling the covers over me first before sitting next to me. With a snap of his fingers Little Red Riding Hood appeared. Excitement bubbled in my stomach, although I was trying to stall bedtime, I also genuinely loved when my Uncle Gabe read to me. Especially as he would spontaneously ad-lib,

"Once upon a time there was a little girl called Red Riding Hood, who wore a cape as red as blood. Boy that cape was so red even the vampires would have followed her in case they got the chance to sink their fangs into that fabric."

See what I mean, pure genius.

As the fable progressed Uncle Gabe's voice began to resemble a carousel. His tone rose and fell. And in each chapter when a new character emerged his voice would take on a strange, new persona until it would spin back to a familiar face. Uncle Gabriel was the ultimate narrator, no contest. Sadly the story ended all too quickly.

My heart thudded in my chest as Uncle Gabe planted a kiss on my forehead and whispered,

"Goodnight kiddo."

Desperately I clutched his hand. Sighing he patted it before placing it back under my covers. Tucking the morning sky coloured sheets around me, I felt suffocated. Tears began to spill down my pale cheeks. Either Uncle Gabriel could not see them in the dark, despite having superior, archangel vision or he acknowledge them but chose to ignore them. Whatever the case he left and closed the door to.

Time seems to stop travelling when you are submerged in darkness. Rubbing my eyes furiously I waited for the light of a new day. But as it does for everyone (minus the poor nocturnal creatures and insomniacs out there) reality began to slip away as I plunged down into a nasty, unnatural darkness.

**Please feel free to review. A few more chapters to go. I hope you are enjoying it. Any questions please PM me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

Flickering lights torment me from their safe location up on the ceiling, chuckling at my unease. I wriggle helplessly. My tiny, curled fists bat the air, as if trying to ward of the menacing atmosphere that is all around me. Aside from the pestering lights there is nothing but inky blackness.

I cannot see much from this position. But through the wooden bars I hear them. Countless others whose breathing is as nervous as my own. This place does have two advantages though. The temperature is blissful; it is warm without being oppressive – enough to conquer this shivery feeling I get at random intervals. During this time I sense a formidable and significant presence. And two; its home.

No one should ever feel afraid of their own home. If only the world was a better place and if only Fate wasn't such a bitch, then maybe we could be. Perhaps one day I would be truly happy here, still its home – I'm grateful to have one. At this stage I don't even know what it means to be grateful. That creepy man does, but he isn't here. Yet.

On the downside the smell of this place is enough to churn the hardiest of stomachs. It reeks of Death's aftershave – grief and unspeakable sorrow, mashed in with the ever distant but detectable stench of blood.

I shift uncomfortably, my wet lips wobbling. My imminent cry is stopped by a soft melody of humming. Rolling, my eyes peer curiously through the oak bars. I can barely make out a large shape that is rocking rhythmically back and forth. It wields claws or some sort of torture device as two long needles glint in the darkness. Yet there is something reassuring about it being there. Almost as if we were connected in some way.

Suddenly it rises. Banging can be heard. Clutching the objects it flees up a red lit corridor. My heart accelerates in my chest as a monstrous man looms over me. Pock marks that seem to resemble bullet holes are scattered across his white cheeks. But his most intimidating feature by far is those eyes. With piercing yellow pupils, so dilated that they could belong to a cat. Flashing his dazzling, perfect smile he leans closer to my tear streaked face. Shushing me he pokes a finger through the bars and runs a nail down my cheek.

"Don't cry, my precious girl. No one's going to hurt you. I'm not going to hurt you, there, there, Celeste," the man whispers loudly.

It knows my name.

I begin to wail. Quickly he clamps a hand over my mouth. Making me squirm with indignation and fear.

"You are the answer to all my prayers Celeste," his voice is silky as his eyes roam my entire being.

I feel cold. For the very first time I discovered what it felt like to be cold; it made me feel completely vulnerable. Removing his hand he planted a rough kiss on my forehead.

"You're special," he murmured before disappearing into the shadows.

The last part to vanish were those blazing, yellow eyes. Once more I started to wail until my tiny throat was too sore to produce any sound. Detecting another presence I froze. Clearly my pitch had been so intense I had attracted something else.

Expecting this thing to invade my personal space too, I screwed my eyes shut as my protruding lips trembled. Imagine my surprise when I heard a reassuring hush and I felt a soft finger slowly trace a line down my scrunched up forehead.

Opening my eyes, all I could make out through my blurred was a spiral of curls. Suddenly I feel as if I am rising quickly. I do not protest. Then as it always does my nightmare ends there.

**I hope you enjoyed this short chapter, only two short ones to go. Feel free to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back, enjoy x**

Shooting upright in bed my hands grip the puffy covers. Flinging them off I swing out of bed and run. Uncle Gabriel hastily switches of the channel he was watching and faces me. Crying I fall into his arms.

"What's the matter kiddo?" he whispers gently as he carefully pulls a strand of my damp hair away from my red-rimmed eyes.

"The, the. Ye-yellow-eye. Eyed ma, man," I manage to string the words clumsily together as Uncle Gabriel wraps his arms tighter around me.

"It's only a nightmare kiddo," he reassures me as he rests his chin on my head, I can't see his eyes.

"But it always seems so, so, real," I stutter as he places a comforting kiss on the top of my head before saying,

"I know. Nightmares and dreams tend to seem real but they are only from our imaginations. It might seem scary kiddo, but it's harmless. You're safe."

As I nestle closer to him another disturbing thought enters my spinning mind.

"Then why do I always have the same one? It never changes, not even a little bit," I sigh, too tired to think about this issue that has bugged me since I realised my nightmare was going to plague me every, single, night.

"Bad luck, that's all. It can happen you know. Your mind has turned it into a habit," Uncle Gabe explained to me gently before grinning and adding, "A bad habit. Like my endless snacking sessions and my monstrous craving for sweets."

I offered a pathetic smile in return; I forced my lips to stretch but I could not kid myself. I didn't feel happy. I felt fear. Because I knew tomorrow night it would happen all over again. This thought sent an invisible shock wave through me as I began to sob hysterically, gasping desperately for extra air in order to push the torrent of tears out.

Uncle Gabe started to rock me and tried in vain to soothe me. I must have fallen asleep in his arms. Because when I woke I was still on the couch, his eyes firmly locked on me with concern. My own were dry and my throat felt scratchy but at least I had made it to morning. Quickly I kissed him on the cheek. He was so wise when he wanted to be and I hoped in time my stupid imagination would settle down or perhaps I would learn how to tame it.

**Last bit coming up. Feel free to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the last part. Enjoy everyone and thank you for reading, it means a lot :D Happy writing.**

I was so foolish back and gullible back then. Why did I believe in those words so much?

Shortly after the episode I have just related, Uncle Gabe created a dream catcher for me. Rather than capturing sweet dreams, it kept my nightmare at bay. Then things happened and I left. I managed to wind up with the Winchesters and the nightmare returned.

I have had it forever. But meeting Shadow unlocked a whole new doorway. As I learnt more about my kind and myself, my nightmare revealed more.

And the truth, it nearly destroyed me. More importantly, it nearly cost me my family. Even now I have moments where I find it hard to forgive them, but I guess they were trying to protect me. That's another story for another time. I have to go, looks like Dean's found a case.

To any of you out there, whether you're like me, human or hunters, thanks. Thanks for taking the time to see my vulnerability, for taking the time to see that 'monsters' are haunted too. 

**Thank you so much. In another story as Cel has pointed out her nightmare will change. This is just a glimpse. I hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to review. **


End file.
